Holy Drachen Empire
The Reich des Drachen is a faction ruled by Kaiser Cedrus V. possess arguably the finest foot archers in the game, and also have several tiers of reasonably good infantry and heavy cavalry. Vaegir troops prefer using two-handed weapons for an offensive advantage against their foes, and live in the mountainous and snowy north-eastern boundaries of the map. The claimant to the throne is the High Priest of the Dragoon, High Priest Exladimus. The lords of the Drachens are called, barons. Which a member of the lowest order of the British nobility. The Drachen was allied with Kingdom of Tolrania while Kaiser's cousin which is the King controls the kingdom. Lore The Reich des Drachen came from a land far away from Perisno. It is said that real dragons lived in their homeland, or used to. Their homeland was called the Isle of the Dragon, and reportedly it was a vast continent, where many strange and exotic creatures lived. The Reich are a very mysterious group, and almost nothing at all other than where they came from is known about them. They arrived at Perisno in the year 363, and it was clear that their intentions was not to trade, but to conquer. They brought a huge armada with them, deploying thousands of soldiers into Perisnoan soil. They quickly colonized some native cities and changed them into large, industrial metropolises. They also built fortresses and fortifications of tremendous size in what was soon "their territory" and soldiers patrolled the borders regularly. All the other factions were wary of this new threat, and were afraid to act. They had heard reports from their spies that real dragons accompanied the Reich, although this fact is still disputed, for the Reich have yet to reveal them. The Dragon Priests of the Reich spread across Perisno, preaching their faith to all. It is said that the leader of the Dragon Priests wants to be king, although he needs more men to help him. Government The Drachen government is a monarchy, and their mysterious emperor rules through divine right. He says that the dragon gods have proclaimed him king, and it is his right to rule the world under the gods. His right hand man is the mysterious High Priest of the Dragon. It is rumored that the High Priest is plotting to overthrow the emperor who he thinks is unworthy. He is looking for a capable mercenary or adventurer to help him. Rulers Vassals *Baron Arnulf *Baron Fridl *Baron Hanns *Baron Hendrik *Baron Hermann *Baron Kumipa *Baron Kurt *Baron Ludger *Baron Matthias *Baron Mleza *Baron Oskar *Baron Otfried *Baron Ralf *Baron Reinhold *Baron Richard *Baron Theobald *Baron Vlan *Baron Volkhard *Baron Waldemar *Baron Willibald *Lady Birgit Military The Reich have a strong military, composed of infantry, spearmen, and heavy cavalry. It is rumored that their noble troops ride real dragons. They are a disciplined force that will not run, under any circumstances. A guide to the Reich des Drachen's troops can be found here. Territories Towns *Murdenholl (capital) *Reichberg *Freising *Voldeberg Castles *Bulugha Castle *Nelag Castle *Jeirbe Castle *Slezkh Castle *Ismirala Castle *Yruma Castle *Radoghir Castle *Dramug Castle Villages *Lagenbruck *Unterhaid *Rossenberg *Ziering *Horitzdorf *Vogeltenne *Wittinghausen *Bebbanburg *Krumau *Teufelstein *Breitenschlag *Ruckendorf *Reichenau *Hodlwald *Mistelholz-Kollem *Angern *Kohlgruben *Tadamesh *Liebesdorf